Le père Noël, moldu ou sorcier?
by Pixel1
Summary: Vers les années 1930, les Moldus ont tout bonnement inventé le personnage du Père Noël à partir de Saint-Nicolas. Mais qui a dit que le Père Noël ne venait pas des Sorciers?


Auteur: Pixel

  
  


Disclaimer: Les termes enployés dans ce texte proviennent de madame Johanne Kathleen Rowling.

  
  


Titre: Le père Noël, moldu ou sorcier?

  
  


Résumé: Vers les années 1930, les Moldus ont tout bonnement inventé le personnage du Père Noël à partir de Saint-Nicolas. Mais qui a dit que le Père Noël ne venait pas des Sorciers?

  
  


Pourquoi parler de Noël en juin...? Ça m'a prit, tout simplement comme ça... ( l'effet des examens, j'en suis sûre!)

  
  


Si vous voulez savoir où j'ai prit toutes ces informations, écrivez-moi!

  
  


Chapitre 1 Théories

  
  
  
  


Cher Père Noël,

Cette année, j'ai été sage, polie, patiente et je ne me suis pas battue avec mon frère, donc je crois mériter des cadeaux. Je veux un poney, un bateau pour faire le tour du monde et la paix sur Terre, rien de plus. Merci.

Bien à vous,

Pixel.

  
  


Qui n'a jamais envoyé pareille lettre à ce vieil homme à la barbe blanche, vêtu de rouge et de blanc? Le Père Noël est "né" d'une "transformation" du bon cher Saint-Nicolas. Les enfants moldus ont cru longtemps que le Père Noël existait, et qu'il existe toujours. Mais les scientifiques (moldus) ont dénigré ouvertement cette croyance avec en plus, des preuves tout à fait plausibles. Gang de rabat-joie! Mais ceux qui ont fait naître dans le coeur des tous petits comme dans celui des grands cette histoire, vers les années 1930, s'étaient bien documenté, qu'À cela ne tienne! C'était en fait des sorciers, les premiers qui ont aperçu ce vieillard jovial dans les airs, et qui ont tout simplement transformé la vérité pour les moldus. Bien sûr, ce vieux sorcier est mort, mais les moldus ont continué de "croire" en lui, étant un bon sujet de marketing.

Voici la vrai nature du Père Noël, théories moldues versus faits sorciers.

  
  


1/ Il n'y a aucune espèce connue, à ce jour, de rennes volant. De toute façon, les mammifères ont les os pleins, alors, contrairement aux oiseaux, ils ne peuvent voler.

1/ Les moldus ne connaissent pas tous les animaux, certains se cachant d'eux. Se sont des créatures magiques, donc, qui tirent le traîneau du Père Noël, comme le Phénix, par exemple, qui a la capacité de prendre de charges lourdes. Imaginez un regroupement de ces oiseaux fantastiques, parfait pour le lourd traîneau!

  
  


2/ Le Père Noël dispose de 31 heures, s'il par derrière le dernier méridien et qu'il commence sa tournée à 24h00 pour la terminer à 7h00, pour faire le tour du monde. C'est insufisant, car il devrait alors faire 522,5 visites par seconde...

2/ Et les Retourneurs dans le Temps, eux? Si le Père Noël est bien organisé, ce qui devrait l'être car il favorise de 364 jours pour préparer le prochain Noël, il est capable de livrer sa marchandise en moins de 31 heures.

  
  


3/ Si on suit la théorie moldue numéro 2, ci-dessus, et que le Père Noël serait effectivement possible de faire sa tournée en 31 heures, il devrait alors voyager 1046 kilomètres secondes, soit près de 3000 fois plus vite que la vitesse du son. Lorsqu'on passe la barrière du son, un boum retentit. Imaginez un bruit d'explosion à chaque arrêt, lui qui doit être discret! Et encore, ce n'est rien, car avec l'effroyable bruit, il y a une onde de choc... Et en plus, se déplacer si vite provoque de la friction entre les particules d'air et le traîneau... vite fait, tout prendrait feu!

3/ Voir numéro 2... Avec un Retourneur dans le Temps, il peut prendre tout son temps! Alors, pas de panique, la seule chose qui pourrait le ralentir, c'est d'être écoeuré de manger des biscuits et du lait... ;p

  
  


4/ Un renne de ce qu'il y a de plus normal ne peu tirer plus de 150 kilos de marchandises... alors tout le poids des milliers de cadeaux, même avec 10 rennes, ce n'est pas assez!

4/ Un simple sort d' allégement ou un sortilège qui rapetisse les cadeaux, et le tour et joué! (Mais que c'est pratique la magie!)

  
  


J'ai fini pour mes théories... à vrai dire, j'en ai d'autres, mais ça devient trop compliqué à comprendre! (La partie théorie moldus, il va sans dire!)

  
  


Prochaine partie, l'histoire de monsieur le Père Noël version sorcier!


End file.
